I'M GOING HOME
by mybrowneyes
Summary: HOME by Chris Daughtry.  Ranger was on his last mission, when the plane crashed and he is thought to be dead.
1. Chapter 1

-1Rating: Little smut--kissing, swearing

Disclaimer: J Evanovich characters. I don't own them.

I'm Going Home

**I'M STARING OUT INTO THE NIGHT,**

**TRYING TO HIDE THE PAIN.**

**I'M GOING TO THE PLACE WHERE LOVE**

**AND FEELING GOOD DON'T EVER COST A THING.**

**AND THE PAIN YOU FEEL'S A DIFFERENT KIND OF PAIN.**

Looking out the airplane, the sky was still dark. It would still be a few hours before sunrise.He's couldn't wait to land so he could go home. Home was where ever his Babe was, but he couldn't imagine the pain she must be in. He had left four months ago on his final mission, but only found out less than 12 hours ago, the government reported he died in a plane crash one month ago. He had missed the plane and just found out in the debriefing the airplane crashed. Tank would have been contacted by a Government official,and Tank would have broken the news to Stephanie.

Ranger hailed a cab at the airport to take him to Rangeman.

**I'M GOING HOME,**

**BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE I BELONG,**

**AND WHERE YOUR LOVE HAS ALWAYS BEEN ENOUGH FOR ME.**

**I'M NOT RUNNING FROM.**

**NO, I THINK YOU GOT ME ALL WRONG.**

**I DON'T REGRET THIS LIFE I CHOSE FOR ME.**

**BUT THESE PLACES AND THESE FACES ARE GETTING OLD**

**SO I'M GOING HOME.**

**WELL I'M GOING HOME.**

He beeped for the elevator, hopefully Tank was in his fifth floor office as he wanted to see him before shocking Stephanie with his very alive being. It was quiet as not many employees were at work yet, so hopefully no one would see him, but his best friend. As he approached the office, he saw the lights were on and Tank was sadly staring into space, unaware of the form in the doorway.

His eyes started to focus back on the office as he felt a presence. When Tank's eyes settled on the doorway, on the figure, he never believed in ghosts, but what else could it be.

"I'm seeing you now when I'm awake, Ranger. It's bad enough, you invade my sleep. I must be more exhausted than I think." Tank thought he said to himself.

"Tank, I'm alive." the figured said as it moved slowly into the office light.

Tank's eyes grew wide and he dropped the coffee mug in his hand.

"You're dead. Ghosts don't talk, do they?"

"Tank, it's me. I'm not dead. I never made it on the plane."

Ranger took a few more steps slowly toward the desk. He picked up the mug and set it on the desk. Tank looked at the mug on the desk, then at the face looking at him. He stood up and reached out one of his long arms. His fingers touched Ranger's arm. It was solid and warm.

"Ranger, it's really you, right?"

"Yeah, it's me. How's my Babe?"

Tank took a step and gave Ranger a hug. He was really here and not a figment of his mind.

"Stephanie's not here. After your Memorial Service, she left. She was devastated. It was too much for her, you were everywhere, but not."

"Tank, tell me what happened. I know the plane I was supposed to be on went down in Africa. I just found out yesterday that I'm dead. When I made my way to back to the General in charge of the mission, he thought I was an imposter. So, start to tell me what happened so I can go get my Babe."

"When I went to the apartment and woke her after I got the call bout the plane crashing and no survivors. She was screaming and crying, of course, then she told me to leave her alone. Stephanie locked herself in your bedroom for two days. When she finally came out, she was eerily calm. She started asking about your body and having a funeral. I never left the building because I didn't know what she would do because she was in shock. The only person, besides me, Stephanie talked to was her father. I had Bobby and Lester go to your parent's house and tell them. Stephanie insisted you had to have a funeral even though there was nothing but charred ashes left of the plane."

Ranger nodded for Tank to continue when he stopped to get more coffee.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here. I need to see Stephanie first."

Tank nodded and went to the company kitchen. Coming back to his office, he expected it to be empty, and that is was a dream, but Ranger was sitting in the same position. Tank closed the office door.

"Go on, Tank" Ranger told him.

"The next thing I did was contact your attorney. I told him about Stephanie wanting to plan a funeral. I know she hadn't slept much or eaten, but her father did get some food in her and sat beside the bed, when she would fall into fits of sleep. We were walking around like zombies. Your attorney talked with Stephanie, and made your arrangements. I don't know how she did it. She made all the arrangements and picked out a casket and a plot. So, one week after your supposed "death", we had your funeral. She came back to Rangeman and locked herself away again. Barely, coming out to eat. Frank Plum was practically living here because Stephanie wouldn't leave the apartment. She slept with the folded flag on your side of the bed that the Army presented her at your funeral. The general told her she listed as your wife on your documents so the flag was hers. Is that true? The reading of your will was in the apartment last week, because Stephanie still refused to leave it."

"It's true, Stephanie's my woman, my partner, and my wife. I may not have a marriage certificate, but in my head and heart, it's official. What happened at the reading of the will."

"Well, Harrison, told Stephanie all your personal assets and bank accounts were transferred to her and she owned 25 of Rangerman, along with Bobby, Lester, and I. Once, everything was finished, Mr. Plum tried to convince Stephanie to come home his him to stay for awhile, but she refused. She just holed up in the apartment until four days ago. She came down to my office and told me she had to get away. Stephanie couldn't think here. There were too many memories here and all over Trenton. Stephanie told me she rented a house at the beach. So, she got into the Turbo and drove off. I've talked to her everyday, and went to see her yesterday. Stephanie looks lost. She told me she was sleeping more, and doesn't look like she lost anymore weight. She gets up and sits on the beach until she can't stay awake anymore."

"Tank, give my the address in Point Pleasant. Is the GPS on the Turbo still connected?" Ranger asked.

"How did you know she's in Point Pleasant?"

"For some unknown reason, of all the places in the world, Point Pleasant is her favorite and when she was "low on happy" as she called it, that's were she went."

"The GPS is still intact."

"I don't know when we'll be back. But, call Harrison so he knows I'm alive and he can fix things."

"Ranger, all your banking, credit cards, and deeds are all upstairs on seven. Stephanie never opened anything."

"That's my Babe, she's doesn't care of monetary or tangible things, but I wanted to take care of her if anything would have happened. I'm taking the truck. Thanks Tank. I'm going to get my Babe."

"Here's the address, Ranger. Go bring Bombshell back."

"HOME" by Chris Daughtry


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Little smut--kissing, swearing

Disclaimer: J Evanovich characters. I don't own them.

**I'm Coming Home**

Just as Ranger's black truck was backing out of it's space and speeding out of the garage, Bobby and Lester were coming back from a morning jog. They were stunned at the profile driving as the truck passed them.Not waiting for the elevator, they sprinted up the stairs and didn't stop until they were standing in Tank's office.

Tank looked up and smiled at the stunned faces. "That's right, the fucking government. We were misinformed. Ranger's very much alive."

"He's going to get Bombshell, right?" Bobby asked.

"Damn, right!" Tank laughed. Things were going back to normal.

"I hope Ranger slows down because he was doing 100 going out of the garage" Lester said. "He's supposed to be dead. He doesn't have a driver's license."

"Who are they going to give a ticket to?" Tank was shaking his head, smiling.

**HEADING OUT of TRENTON**:

A black truck was pulled over on the side of the road, as Eddie Gazzara was getting out of his police car.

Ranger's head is on the steering wheel. "This can't be happening."

"Where's the fire? There is a 45 mile per hour speed limit, Hot Shot. You were doing at least 90." Eddie said to the driver.

"Try 110." Ranger corrected. Looking at Eddie.

"Ranger is that you? You're dead."

"Eddie, can I please get out of here, I have somewhere to go. Everybody was misinformed about my death."

"You going to get Stephanie, huh?"

"Yes. And I can count on you not to tell anyone you saw me. I don't want that infamous Burg grapevine to get to Stephanie before I do."

"Hey, I'm just standing by the side of the road, enjoying the view of Trenton. But, I'd slow down, you're dead and dead people don't have valid driver's licenses."

"Point taken. Bye, Eddie." As Ranger sped out, gravel flying.

Eddie jumped up and down. "Things are going back to normal!"

**The miles are getting longer, it seems,**

**The closer I get to you.**

**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**

**But your love, remains true.**

**And I don't know why.**

**You always seem to give me another try.**

Ranger's black truck pulled in next to the turbo on the side of a small, white cottage. He slowly got out of the truck. He didn't want to frighten Stephanie. Ranger walked up to the deck that faced the ocean at the back of the house. He looked in the window and didn't see any movement. The door opened when he turned the door knob. Room by room, he looked and no Stephanie.

Walking out onto the deck, he scanned the beach, which only had a few people on it.

**So, I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

Finally, his eye spotted a figure sitting on the beach. Her curls blowing in the warm May air. Her head and hands were resting on knees, her body was quivering he could see. Stephanie was crying. Ranger started to approach Stephanie. He stopped as noticed Stephanie shivered. Their bodies always reacted to the presence of the other.

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all.**

**And then some you don't want.**

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might bet it all, yeah.**

"Ranger, I can still fill you as if you were here" talking to herself but he could hear her. The grief in her voice was unbearable for Ranger. "I love you so much. I don't know if I can do this with out you. How do I live my life without you?" as she sobbed. Stephanie was unaware of Ranger kneeling in front of her, now.

"I'm here, Babe." Whispering, as her pain was too much for him.

She stilled momentarily, "I wish you were, Ranger" as her crying started again, her body shaking. She could almost feel his hand touching her curls.

"I am, Babe. Look up." very gently he raised her chin until her teary, blue eyes were level with his chocolate ones. "It's me."

"Ranger" escaped her lips and her head jerked back, trying to focus. The wind was blowing silky black hair across a face. With shaking fingers, she brushed it back, touching smooth, dark skin. Her hand was touching a cheek that nuzzled into her palm. "Ranger. You're so real to me." Tears started flowing down her cheeks again.

He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm. His hands came up to wipe away the tears. "Babe, I am real."

Ranger heard Stephanie's inhale. Realization setting in. Her hand that was on his cheek moved to his chest where she could feel his heartbeat. Her eyes growing wide as she looked at her hand on the chest she knew so well, then slowly her eyes met his.

"It is you. You're here."

Stephanie launched herself at Ranger, and he tumbled backwards in the sand. Her lips meeting his, very gently still apprehensive that it was a dream. Then, it became consuming as if it would never end. Breathless, Stephanie looked down at his face.

"You are real. But, how?" she asked as her fingers were feeling his hair.

"Babe, the plane that crashed. I wasn't on it. I just found out yesterday that I was supposed to be dead. I hurried back to Trenton as fast I could."

"You weren't on the airplane?" Stephanie repeated , a slow, sweet smile coming over her face.

"Babe, I'm so sorry for everything you've gone through. Tank told what this last month has been like. I could hear your grief. What I've put you through. I'm so sorry."

"Ranger, you're right here." Stephanie poked his chest hitting his hard breast bone, "with me, now." laughing as she bent down, kissing him again, "that's all that matters."

Rolling them over, Stephanie was now in the sand, looking up at Ranger. His hands were brushing the sides of her face, her eyes glowed, and happy tears were on her cheeks this time. His forehead was resting on hers.

"I love you, Babe."

"I thought I would never hear those words again. I love you, Ranger."

"I'll tell you one hundred times a day that I love you, Babe, so you always hear it.'

"Ninety-nine times will be acceptable. I wouldn't want to push it."

"Babe."

**Oh, well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong.**

**And where you love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

**I said these places and these faces are getting old.**

**So, I'm going home.**

**I'm going home.**

"HOME" by Chris Daughtry.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rating: Little smut--kissing

Disclaimer: J Evanovich characters. I don't own them.

**I'm Going Home**

**Part 3**

Stephanie was laying on her side looking at the man laying next to her. He was thinner than 4 months ago and there were a few, new scars. Her fingers were wound in the long, silky, black hair. Ranger was here! His chocolate brown eye were studying her. The sadness and grief were gone from her eyes as they were shining, crystal, blue pools that he loved to swim in.

"I guess we have to go home, huh?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

Before, he could answer. His cell phone was ringing. "Yo" Ranger spoke in his usual greeting. "Yeah, I found her. I don't know when, but I'll let you know." "Ok, I'll call him" as Ranger ended the call and dialed a number.

"Attorney Harrison", he said. After a moment he continued, "Harrison, it's Carlos. Everybody was misinformed of my death. How long before you can get this straightened out?" as he listened to the attorney on the other end. "If you need any help, call General McPherson. That long? No, I'm good. Call me when I'm officially alive again." Ranger clicked the cell phone closed.

"Ranger, you have to learn to say good-bye when you end a conversation." Stephanie told him.

"I'll work on it in my second life. And, to answer your question with a question. How long do you have this place rented for?"

"A month. It's Margie Watkowski's house. She a friend of Grandma's. So if I want to stay longer, I just have to let her know. She really doesn't use it much. I really like it. I know it's small and simple. I couldn't go back to Rangeman since you weren't there, and I thought maybe I would see if she would sell it to me. But, I don't have to worry about that know since we'll be leaving."

Ranger started to laugh. "Babe, I have to mooch off of you. I'm dead until Harrison gets everything fixed. That could take a couple of weeks. I have no money, no business, and no assets. So, I guess we'll just stay here."

"Ranger, what are you laughing for?"

"Babe, I always told you that you had all the power over me. I'm at your mercy here. The only thing tangible money I have right now is the money in my jeans."

"So, we're not going home to Rangeman for a couple of weeks?"

Ranger took her face in his hands, "Babe, home is where ever you are, so I guess it's at the beach. But, I do need some clothes, so we do need to go back for just a little while so I can get some things. Do I still have things at Rangeman?"

"Ranger, I never touched anything. I never opened the packet your attorney gave me with the bank accounts and your properties. I don't care about that stuff."

"I 'll call Tank, maybe he can drive the stuff out for me, because I don't even have a valid driver's license." Ranger said to her.

Opening up his cell phone, "Tank, can you bring me out some clothes. Harrison told me it could be a couple weeks before I'm un-dead, so Stephanie and I are going to stay here."

"Yeah, I gotta go. Something's wrong with Stephanie. Bye" as he closed the cell phone.

Stephanie had gone into the bathroom while he was on the phone, and when she came back, she started to jump up and down. Her fists were clenched.

"No! No! No!" she was yelling.

"Babe, what's wrong?" as Ranger flew off the bed and put his arms on her.

"Do you realize what we did? We've were making love for over three hours. For the last month, I haven't been functional. I could barely make a peanut butter and olive sandwich. Do you think I thought about taking birth control?"

"Babe, don't worry about it' It will be fine."

"Fine, you're not the one who would get fat!"

"Babe, if we have a baby, then we have a baby."

"Oh my God", the queen of denial was coming out of Stephanie. "If you're dead, then that would mean your little swimmy things would also be dead, therefore, I couldn't get pregnant. Works for me."

"Babe" as Ranger was laughing, "that's the craziest thing I've ever heard. I know I said some really stupid things to you about not doing relationships and pregnancy, but, I love you, Stephanie. I'm home where you are, and if in nine months, that home included a baby. All the better."

"Well, if that's the case, I think we still have at least another three months to make up for" as Stephanie pushed Ranger back on the bed.

"Babe."

**The End**.

**Chris Daughtry HOME Lyrics**

**I'm staring out into the night,**

**Trying to hide the pain.**

**I'm going to the place where love**

**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**

**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

**I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old**

**So I'm going home.**

**Well I'm going home.**

**The miles are getting longer, it seems**

**The closer I get to you.**

**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**

**But your love, remains true.**

**And I don't know why.**

**You always seem to give me another try.**

**So I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old**

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all,**

**And then some you don't want.**

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all, yeah.**

**Oh, well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

**I said these places and these faces are getting old.**

**So I'm going home.**

**Well I'm going home.**


	4. Chapter 4

Frank Plum hadn't talked with Stephanie in over two weeks. When he went around the side of the cottage to go up on the deck, he caught his breath. Ranger's black truck was parked next to his Porsche. Someone from Rangeman must be checking on her, too. He still found it difficult to acknowledge that Ranger was dead. He seemed so much larger than life. Stephanie finally found the happiness she sought for so long, and it was taken away. The pain his little girl was going through was something he couldn't fix with a band-aid.

Stephanie's laughter could be heard coming around the cottage.

"Do you want someone to see us?" she said.

"So what if they do? You're mine." He heard a male voice sounding just like Ranger's.

Frank Plum better get his hearing checked.

Stephanie started up the steps. "Daddy!"

He turned white and look like he was going to fall over the railing. Ranger grabbed him and pushed him into one of the chairs. "It's me, Frank. I wasn't on the plane that crashed." Stephanie's father looked to her then back at Ranger.

"He's here, Daddy. Ranger's very much alive. I'm sorry I didn't call, but I was afraid if I did you would rush up here and have me committed. Until Ranger's attorney gets everything straightened out, he's still technically dead."

"So, Frank, I've been here mooching off Stephanie since all my money and assets were transferred to her." He still laughed that he basically didn't have any money or anything to his name and it didn't bother him. He had his Babe and that was all that mattered.

A phone was ringing in the cottage. Ranger recognized it as his. "Ok. Thanks for all your help. I'll call if I have any problems. Bye."

Stephanie giggled as Ranger was really trying to improve his phone manners and end his calls properly.

He took Stephanie in his arms, "Well, Babe, I'm officially back among the living." Sadness was in his voice.

Stephanie knew he really didn't want to go back either. These past three weeks were like heaven. Both were relaxed, well rested, but still could never get enough of each other.

"Well, Batman, it's about time so I don't have to support your ass any more!" Stephanie tried to lighten the mood.

"To be honest, I really don't want to go back. For the first time in eight years, I don't have to worry about the government calling to be ready at a moment's notice. My contract has been fulfilled and I didn't renew it. I have very capable people to run Rangeman for me. I am absolutely, totally head over in heels in love with you, Stephanie Plum, and all that matters is our life together."

Stephanie was stunned. Ranger put so much into making Rangeman a success that he was thinking of walking away. She gently took his face in her hands.

"Ranger, I've loved these last three weeks here with you, but you are such a vital man. You love the adrenaline of the chase. I cannot see you sitting on the beach for the rest of your life. I will go with you where ever you want to go."

Ranger knew Stephanie was right, but he just wasn't sure Rangeman was what he wanted to do now. "Let's finish out the week here. Call your Grandma's friend and see if she will sell us this cottage. We'll go back to Rangeman and only work Monday to Friday and come back here on the weekends. I'll try and figure out what my next venture will be. But, I do know two things I want with out question."

Stephanie looked at Ranger with a puzzled look.

He knelt down in front of her and held out his hand. In his palm was a diamond engagement ring. "I want to marry you, Stephanie Plum, more that any man has ever wanted to marry a woman. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you, Carlos Manoso." Ranger swept her in his arms and his lips sought hers.

After catching her breath, Stephanie asked him "What's the other thing?"

"I want our baby."

"Well, I think today is your lucky day" as Ranger looked at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow. She reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out something. They had been down at the boardwalk for breakfast and did some shopping. Hanging in the air in front of his face was a pair of white baby booties. "Ranger, we're going to have that Bat baby, because your little swimmy things sure weren't dead. The two pregnancy tests I took were both positive."

"Babe, you made me the happiest man in the world."

Frank Plum had the biggest smile on his face. "Think I can get a grandson out of this deal?"

"We'll try, Daddy."

"I think your next venture is already in the works, Ranger" as Stephanie rested his hand on her stomach.

Giving an electrifying smile, "Babe."


End file.
